Kale Kamiya
Son of the late Yamato "The Original Faggot" Kamiya, Kale "Emofag" Kamiya is a Jedi Master with unique abilities. His recent padawan Yuna Lee, has become a Jedi Knight as well. The two have fallen in love, and they did not intend to keep it a secret, especially to the Jedi Order. Jedi Councilman Sarran Kyzak has approved of their wish to marry, and they have done so. Strengths Emofag is a skilled mechanic and a excellent pilot. He modified his own Actis Eta-3 Interceptor himself. He possesses the unique ability to generate and manupilate fire and lava, a trait generations of Faggots have passed down. With this, he can also protect himself temporarily in a bubble of flame, or use this power to heal himself or others. He also has exceptional skill in using Force Heal, as well as some leadership qualities. Kale can be somewhat unpredictable. Smart thinking and tactical knowledge can sometimes bail him out of difficult situations, and he doesn't tend to give up easily. Kale is a known practitioner of Saber Form III (Soresu). He is also very skilled in Form V (Shien / Djem So) as well as Form IV (Ataru). Kale possesses some knowledge of Form II (Makashi) too. Kale left the Order for a time to search for his past. Being successful, he is now stronger in the Force and has new abilities, some yet to be revealed: The Force now gives him great strength and agility and is able to tap into a larger amount of Force energy, and is able to absorb great quanitites of Force Lighting, and either send it back flying at the enemy as a "lightning-ball," or as the rare Force power known as Electric Judgement. Kale also has an accelerated self-fucking factor. Emofag's new powers make it nearly impossible for him to be tempted to give in to the Dark Side of the Force, unless he is near a large Dark Side nexus. An example of this was when Darth Isshaorrack's creation of one after he fled a battle that involved Kale himself and Jedi Councilman Charlie Calmius on Kamino, yet Emofag and Charles had left before the nexus could do any real damage. Weaknesses Emofag is unable to generate Electric Judgement on his own, unless when using the technique as shown above. He is sometimes prone to be caught off guard. Kale is also vulnerable to relentless Force attacks, as well as large Dark Side nexuses which in turn make it easier for him to turn to the Dark Side, but only when he is near the twisted, dark aura. He can sometimes overuse his powers and the Force to an extensive degree where the next time he attempts to use them shortly after, he passes out for a period of time An example would be using Force Healing to aid others, and then using every last bit of his energy to heal someone gravely wounded. Emofag is also vulnerable to practitioners of Saber forms he is less experienced with. Category:Characters